1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to user identification validating systems and methods, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for validating contact identification.
2. Description of Related Art
Caller identification (caller ID) is a popular telephone feature that displays a caller's telephone number on a display of a recipient's telephone during a ringing signal stage of a phone call. Caller ID also displays a name associated with the caller's telephone number according to associations set in a phone book of the recipient's phone. However, the telephone number may be faked. For example, caller ID spoofing is a method in which a person can cause a telephone network to display a number on the recipient's caller ID display which is not the number of the originating caller, which may be used to describe deceptive situations in which the caller has nefarious motives. Since caller ID spoofing can make a phone call look like it is coming from any phone number the caller wants and because people usually assume a call is actually coming from the number being displayed (and therefore, the associated person, persons, or organization), all kinds of actions (both legal and illegal) can be done with such a manipulative ability.